Fission Freesia
225px |cost = 6 |strength = 5 |health = 5 |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |set = Tide Turners |rarity = Legendary |trait = None |ability = When played: All Zombies get -1 /-1 . End of Turn: Zombies here and next door get -1 /-1 . |flavor text = She's both radiating and irradiating.}} Fission Freesia is a Tide Turners legendary card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 5 /5 . Its When played: ability gives all Zombies -1 /-1 , and its End of Turn: ability gives all Zombies on the same lane as and next to this -1 /-1 . Origins Her appearance is based on the freesia, a type of flower, and loosely inspired by nuclear power plants, particularly her flower arms as they serve as cooling towers (or, in this case, cooling flowers). Her petal arrangement is a nod to the hazard symbol for ionizing radiation, or the popular sign that indicates dangerous levels of radiation in an area. Her name is a combination of "fission", the act of splitting something in two (namely atoms), and "freesia", the real-life plant she is based off of. Her description has two similar sounding words in it: radiating, referring to the clearly happy expression on her face, and irradiating, referring to her radioactive nature. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played: All Zombies get -1 /-1 . End of Turn: Zombies here and next door get -1 /-1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Legendary Card Description Both radiating and irradiating. Strategies With Fission Freesia is a force to be reckoned with. With the constant ability to weaken Zombies turn by turn, this Plant serves as several Scorched Earths packed in one tight package. Not only can it exterminate weaker Zombies such as Imps, but it can also constantly weaken other Zombies on the board over time, softening both their damage and their defense. Its stats are mediocre for its cost, but it can still hold its own in a fight, especially since it has its weakening ability. Overall, this Plant can prove to be very powerful, particularly in paving the path for your Plants to pummel the Zombie Hero. Since this has Flower synergy, Briar Rose can exterminate any Zombie that dares to touch this pint-sized atom bomb; Fission Freesia's ability allows her to weaken a Zombie to the point that she survives its hit so she can let another Zombie trigger Briar Rose's ability again. Power Flower also heals more when Fission Freesia is on the field. Against Fission Freesia is a bundle of trouble if you let her be one. Fortunately, her stats are lackluster, but she'll make all of your Zombies' stats lackluster once she enters the field. Rocket Science can easily dispatch of her before she burns her spot into the field, and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies can make her wilt away--however, be wary about Briar Rose lurking in the briar patch, ready to wipe out any Zombie that dares to touch Fission Freesia. Crazy will have the hardest time with this card, as their powerful hitters will be rendered useless once their drops to 0, but damaging Tricks like Final Mission or Exploding Fruitcake can destroy Fission Freesia with enough persistence (and they don't trigger Briar Rose's ability). Gallery Fission_Freesia.png|Fission Freesia's full body.